


A Very Khanolly Christmas

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Past Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because, you love me and if you want to even be in my bed tonight, you’ll wear it,” she said sweetly, patting him on the chest as she rose up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Khanolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> As always nothing belongs to me. 
> 
> This is MizJoely who wouldn't rest until I wrote one. Happy early Birthday!

“Molly Hooper, I am not wearing that. You would have to kill me to get me to wear that!” Khan exclaimed, tossing down the offending article of clothing on their bed as he faced his fiancé. 

Molly glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyebrow raised as she eyed him. “Well…” she began.

“No, you will not put me back into stasis just so you can make me wear that.”

“You’re no fun you know,” she replied, pulling on a bright green jumper, tossing her hair – down because he liked it down, something about being able to grab her hair better when he was fucking her – out from under the confines of the cashmere fabric. She would have been content in just a cotton jumper as was her usual go-to, but ever since they had returned to their new home planet after he ransacked part of Earth, he wanted her to be dressed in the finest materials he could find. Looking at him in the mirror she watched him pick up the piece of red fabric and stare at it disdainfully. 

“Why do I have to wear it?”

Molly sighed as she fixed a gold bow in her hair. Turning around she took the jumper from his hands and held it up in front of his broad chest. “Because, you love me and if you want to even be in my bed tonight, you’ll wear it,” she said sweetly, patting him on the chest as she rose up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. Laughing, she rubbed her thumb against his cheek to remove the red lipstick from his skin. 

Stepping away from him, she left him to it as she went to find her shoes. They’d probably be right by the door where they had fallen off her feet last night after he took her against the door.

\--

Holding the glass of wine in her hand as she chatted with Mary, Molly glanced across the atrium of their hospital. There was no mistaking Khan with his light-up Christmas tree jumper as he conversed with Joachim.


End file.
